H and J on bite size
Note: the only episode where alan adidas did not appear, only sheldon adidas Episode 1 Linda: Gasp! This is going to be fantastic, kids! Sheldon: i hope you're gonna be master chefs Betty anne: so, no food left? Sheldon, Dawn and Hector: no food?! Henry: yep, no food, But easily, we can say, we're gonna be on bite size Dawn, hector and betty anne: wow! Dawn: make something yummy! Betty anne: yep, and, can i list six things to make something? Linda: cookie pops? Betty anne: check! Sheldon: cake pops? Betty anne: okay check! Dawn: cotton candy cupcakes? Betty anne: okay then, check! Hector: brownies and a bottle of milk Betty anne: yep! Linda and sheldon: Mississippi mud? Betty anne: yes, Mississippi mud it is! Dawn and Hector: and candy cane steamers? Betty anne: great! That's all six finished! Henry, june, are you on? Henry and June: yes! Linda: Good! Betty anne: okay! Show time! June: thanks! Come on hanskie, let's go! Sheldon, linda, dawn, betty anne and hector: good luck! Betty anne: now these 2 kids are gone, what would you four want to do? Dawn: i'm gonna get my nails painted Hector: i'll buy clothes Linda: i'll go to hollywood bowl and get prizes Sheldon: and i will go to cineworld Betty anne: and me, i'll go and do some skydiving and surfing. (At studio) Man: okay, ready, five, four, three, two... Announcer: here's H and J on bite size Henry: hi gang, we are here at the bite size studio hi, my name's henry. June: and i'm june. Henry: and today we are going to make something for kids and parents and teachers in the whole planet. June: and we would like to welcome to our show. Henry: that's right, the first one we're gonna make... Henry and June: some Mississippi mud Henry: now before we make it, we need to wash our hands! Sing with us! Henry and June: we wash our hands to make it clean, before we make some tasty treat! June: say henry what's the first step? Henry: Step 1; You will need: 1/2 c extra crunchy peanut butter 1 c sugar 1 1/2 tsp canola oil 2 tbsp cocoa powder 1/2 tsp salt 2 eggs 1 c semi-sweet chocolate chips 3/4 c all-purpose flour approx 2 c of mini marshmallows (enough to cover the entire layer of the dish) 1/2 c Imelted unsalted butter 3/4 tsp vanilla extract (the ingredients for the frosting is continued on step 15) June: Step 2; Grab the wisk, In a medium bowl, combine your flour, cocoa powder and salt. Henry: Step 3; Using your electric mixer, combine the sugar and butter. June: Step 4; Once the mixture has a creamy consistency, add the vanilla. Henry: Step 5; Add the eggs one at a time, making sure to mix the first one into the batter thoroughly before adding the next one. June: Step 6; Pour the dry ingredients into the mixture and mix until combined. Henry: Step 7; Prepare the Baking Dish June: Step 8; Add the Batter Henry: Step 9; Sprinkle the chocolate chips (few minutes later title) French narrator: Few minutes later... Henry: and we are done. Henry and June: tada! All: wow! Henry: we finished made a Mississippi mud for a special treat! Betty anne: awesome! Hector: I can't wait. Linda: excellent! June: thank you, guys. (audience applauses) Episode 2 Announcer: and now it's time for another episode of bite size with henry and june! (audience applauses) Henry: welcome everybody it's great to have you all back in time! June: because, we're gonna make, brownies and a bottle of milk Henry: you guessed it, now time for us, to wash our hands, sing it with us, after three, one, two, three Henry and June: we wash our hands to make it clean, before we make some tasty treat! Henry: okay step 1 we got a bottle of milk. June: step 2, cut the chocolates, Of course, you can't make chocolate fudge brownies without chocolate. Using a chef's knife, coarsely chop chocolate bars or squares on a cutting board. Chopped chocolate melts smoothly and evenly, and it won't scorch. Some recipes call for making brownies with cocoa powder. Both are delicious and easy ways to make chocolate brownies. Henry: step 3, melt chocolate and better, Place the chopped chocolate in a saucepan. Cut up the butter and add it to the saucepan with the chocolate. Heat and stir over low heat until the chocolate and butter are melted and the mixture is smooth. Remove the saucepan from the heat and let the chocolate mixture cool. This mixture will serve as the chocolate base for your brownie recipe. June: stir in sugar, Add the sugar to the melted chocolate and butter. Stir with a wooden spoon until the sugar is completely mixed into the chocolate and butter. If you're lacking sugar or wanting to use a sugar alternative, do some research first. Maybe the amount stays the same, or maybe you'll use slightly less or more of your favorite sugar substitute. Like any baked good, making brownies sometimes takes some experimenting—especially when you're swapping in different main ingredients like sugar. (18 minutes later) Narrator: 18 Minutes later. Henry and June: and we're done! Episode 3 Henry and June: It's cake pops time!Category:Henry and June in action episodes Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes of henry and june in action